


Tell Me A Secret

by princepancake



Category: Super Lovers
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princepancake/pseuds/princepancake
Summary: A collection of drabbles that focus on different character interactions, whether it's friendship or—well, you'll see.





	Tell Me A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This one + the next two coming up were requested by friends over on Twitter. Characters will be added as they're requested~
> 
> Kiho and Iku, prompt #39.

"Honestly, You look really great! You're super pretty so don't sweat it!" Iku's fox-like smile lit up his face as he continued to wipe glasses on the inner part of the bar counter.

"Iku! You say that and it's great that you honestly think it, but it doesn't help my self-esteem when you keep asking me to taste-test half a dozen desserts every weekend."

A sigh escaped both sides as Iku shrugged his shoulders in apparent defeat.

"Fine, Kiho-san, I'll eat the next batch of desserts myself." With another sigh, Iku resumed his cleaning while they both waited for the oven to finish baking three different pies with a 'ping!' While not unwelcomed, the silence lasted less than 30 seconds.

"Mama! Mama! Look at what big bro Ren gave me!" Seri ran up to her lounging mother while cupping her hands together to ensure that her precious cargo would not fall out mid-bounce. As Seri stopped, she held out her gift with her right hand as she grabbed hold of her mother's skirt with the left.

"Ahh, Seri! What have I told you about accepting any of the kind gentlemen's' presents?" Kiho tsked, the reminder causing Seri to shrink unto herself.

"...You said not to...but look!" She stuck out her occupied hand towards Kiho's face, barely reaching past her bent waist. "The strawberry has a little blanket!"

"A blanket?"

"Yeah! It has a cozy blanket! That's what big bro Ren called it! Like a bu-rri-to!"

Kiho slid off of her bar stool and leaned down next to her daughter to get a better look, Seri rocked back and forth on her heels as she excitedly shared her strawberry wrapped in a blanket with her mother.

On closer inspection, Kiho realized that Seri was given a strawberry daifuku, and proceeded to cover her chuckling by coughing into her own hands.

"You're right, hun! This daifuku definitely looks like a burrito!" Kiho smiled, watching as Seri's rocking turned to bouncing at hearing that the blanket strawberry had a proper name.

"A dai-fu-ku? Dai-fu-KU! That's super cool, mommy knows everything!!" She bounced and bounced next to Kiho, thinking of all the school friends that she would impress with her expanded vocabulary the next day. Abruptly, as if just realizing an important task to be completed, Seri halted her bouncing and gave her most serious face. Complete with bunched eyebrows and pouty cheeks.

"Mama, I–" Seri straightened her back and gave a tough blow through her nostrils, "I will give you this dai-fu-ku so you can taste how yummy it is!" She nearly smashed the daifuku into Kiho's open palm before running towards the shop's front where Ren could be seen sweeping while Haru excitedly chattered with him and wiped the outer shop glass.

While maintaining her mirth at the series of events that left her with a half eaten strawberry wrapped in pounded rice cake, she turned to Iku to ask how the pies tasted but was prematurely cutoff as the oven pinged at that very moment. Kiho set the daifuku down on the bar counter and reassured Iku that while she wouldn't _eat them_ , she would at least bring the pies to Iku herself as she jogged the short distance to the oven.

As she set the pies down on a metal food tray and carried the heavy tray to the counter, she noticed Iku attempting to hide his obviously chewing mouth with the clothe he had previously used to dry the glasses.

Kiho did not wonder for long as she turned her gaze to the bar area she had been previously occupying to come upon nothing, which is not what she expected.

"Hey! My daifuku! I was going to eat that!" Kiho raised her voice in a reprimanding tone as she switched to 'disappointed mother' mode automatically.

"Waah, but Kiho-san! You said that I should be in charge of eating desserts! I was only following your instructions!"

Iku was lectured on the importance of not stealing from others for the next 24 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I found a list of 50 drabble prompts online so feel free to send me a random number between 1-50 + two characters and I'll probably write it within a week. I won't be repeating prompts though; so first come, first serve.


End file.
